1. Field of the Invention
In cycle construction various types of saddle supports are known, these being devices which support the saddle and allow the position of the saddle to be adjusted in a direction longitudinal to the bicycle, in inclination and in height, so as to give the cyclist the most comfortable and convenient position, and in the case of competition cycles, the position which most suitably allows him to attain maximum performance.
2. Description of the prior art
In one type of saddle support which has been universally accepted for many years, especially in the sports field, means arranged to support a saddle in an adjustable position and removably lock its frame, are associated with a head formed in one piece with, and at the top of a pillar, which is inserted into the saddle tube of a bicycle frame.
In this type of saddle support, the adjustment of the saddle position has been made up to the present, by operating a pair of setting and locking members, which always requires attention, experience and time. Moreover the construction of the saddle support is relatively complicated and costly, and comprises a fair number of parts.
The saddle support according to the present invention eliminates these drawbacks, in that it comprises a small number of parts which are easily assembled and are held together by a single setting and locking member, which enables a wider and faster adjustment of the saddle position, without demanding any particular experience from the operator.